The Misfortune
by Ashry 42
Summary: Something happened to America and it's England's fault.


**_AN_: **_Hello again ! Here is another Hetalia fanfic. Please review and tell me what you thought about it, if you liked it or not. Tell me its pros and cons to help me improve. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Hidekaz Himaruya._

_._

_._

_._

"Wait! Come back!" Canada cried. He raced out of the house and ran after America, puffing with effort. Canada had a hard time catching up. He wasn't very far from him but always out of reach.

"Please just come back home!" Canada wailed. But America blatantly ignored him, smiling interiorly; it was fun to see his brother panic, America thought.

"People are staring!" Canada called. And in fact they were; people stopped to look at the scene that was playing in front of them, their eyes wide in surprise.

At some point America decided it was enough running and escalated a tree, knowing very well that Canada wouldn't be able to catch him. Canada finally caught up and stud at the base of the tree, looking up. America whipped around and glared at Canada with in evil glint in his eyes.

Canada sighed. _This is going to be a very long day_, he thought.

**About 15 minutes ago. **

America paced around the house, clearly upset.

"Doing that isn't going to help you, you know." Canada was sitting on a sofa, reading _Candide_. He didn't take his eyes of the book when he said that. America huffed in annoyance but didn't stop. Canada glanced at him for a second before putting his book down on the small table next to him.

"You need to calm down. What's the use of pacing back in forth besides annoying me?" Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "You can sit on my lap if you want."

America snapped his head around and shot him a cold stare.

"OK, OK!" Canada let out a nervous laugh putting his hands up. "What about water?" He put his hands back down on his lap. "Do you want some?"

America instantly stopped pacing and nodded eagerly.

Canada stud up and went into the kitchen. He took a glass from his cupboard, water out of his fridge and poured some. But when he came back to the living room he gasped, almost dropping the glass. The door was open.

"Wait! Come back!" He cried.

_Which led to the previous scene._

** One day ago at the World meeting.**

When Canada entered the room no one paid any attention as usual. But he was closely followed by America and everyone went silent; all eyes fell on him. America strode in, trying his best to ignore all the stares everyone was giving him and swiftly jumped on his designated chair around the big table. Yet he was feeling uneasy. Everyone had already been warned about America's situation, but it was a whole different matter actually seeing him.

Suddenly Italy jumped off his chair and went to stand next to America. "He's so cute!" He said, picking him up. America didn't protest. Others came around to see and started cooing over him, namely France and Hungary.

England was leaning back on his chair, his arms crossed. He was looking at the scene anxiously. He didn't know how America would react to him. Last time he saw America he had ran away from him and England didn't want that to happen again.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting." Germany said. "We've lost a lot of time already."

"You mean continue it." Japan affirmed.

A small blush appeared on Germany's cheeks. He didn't want to admit that he had once again forgotten Canada and he wasn't expecting America to come, considering America's current situation.

The crowd around America slowly dissolved and everyone lazily went back to their places. Italy placed America on his chair but America decided he didn't want to stay put and jumped off. He sauntered across the room and stopped in front of England where he calmly sat down. England, surprised by this, hesitated a moment before slowly extending his arms, wanting to pick him up. _Does he forgive me?_ He thought. But suddenly he let out a loud yelp. America had bitten England's hand, digging his fangs hard into it. England jerked backwards, trying to pull him off. "Let go!" He yelled, furious, shaking him at the same time. But America wouldn't budge, clasping even harder and growling. Everybody was watching the scene, some yelling encouragements.

Suddenly Germany shot straight up and slammed his hands on the table. "That's enough!" He bellowed. Everyone went quiet. America let go and stared back at Germany, leaving England with a bloody hand.

"That's it! The meeting is over! Everyone go home!" Germany couldn't stand this kind of none sense. He was the kind who liked order and rules; but those were words these guys didn't understand, which drove Germany mad.

_And so the meeting came to an end. _

**Two days before the meeting.**

"Really?! You'd do that for me England?" America cheered.

"Of course!" England replied, smiling. _America rarely asks me for favors_, he thought. _But I'm glad he came to me when he needs help. _

"We'll have to go to my basement though. That's where my magic works the best." England walked towards the basement door.

America and Canada looked at each other, suddenly feeling uneasy. America then turned back to England, raising a hand. "Wait… did you say magic?"

England turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Yes. How else do you expect me to do it?"

"Actually I think I'm just going to go home and take care of it myself." America gave him an apologetic look.

England laughed. "Does my magic scare you that much? Listen, I can understand that you wouldn't trust me since I've made a few mistakes in the past-"

"Not just a few!" America cut him.

"But this time I'm sure I can't miss it." He continued. "I've secretly been training and my magical abilities have increased. I'm much more in control now."

America hesitated a moment. "Well… OK. Let's try it..." He really hoped England wasn't wrong.

England grinned.

They went to the basement; England prepared his magical circle and his book.

"Ready!" He called. "Go stand in the middle of the circle." He instructed.

America reluctantly went. England closed his eyes and started chanting. Instantly a light emanated from the circle, wind slowly started to twirl around America gaining in power by the second until it became a storm. "Is this supposed to happen?" America shouted. But England couldn't reply as he was busy reciting.

Suddenly a ball of light engulfed America. Canada had to shield his eyes. And then everything stopped as quickly as it had started. The wind had stopped and the light faded away. Canada blinked a few times, adjusting to the room that was now dark again. But once he could clearly see America he gawked, then he smiled, trying to refrain a chuckle.

America lay on the floor, eyes closed, for a few seconds. _I feel different._ He thought. Blinking a few times, he slowly got up, only to realize that he was still near the ground even though he was standing. He looked down at his hands only to realize they were paws. _What the!_ He glared at England. "What did you do to me?" Is what he wanted to say, but it really came out as "GROAR!" Yet it didn't even sound menacing.

"Oh, come on. Being a tiger cub can't be all that bad." Canada remarked, unable to stop himself from laughing this time.

* * *

_**AN**: A couple of Tiger documentaries and Fruits Basket inspired me to do this._


End file.
